Last Lesson
by PancakeButt
Summary: Picks up right at the ending scene of episode 11, now an AU :D Was supposed to be porn with plot is just drawn out, drabbling smut smut smuuuuuut like just smut. This is just my collection of smut. Poor boys will have no water left in them after I'm done TTwTT
1. Chapter 1

Yuri sat on the edge of the bed across from his dripping coach.

"Yuri, what was it to wanted to talk about?"

Yuri swallowed the knot in his throat and raised his face up to to look at Victor, who gazed at him with love and surprise.

"Right,"

Victors eyes swallowed Yuri with their warmth. Yuri hesitated. But no, he had to. He forced the words to come out before his brain could retaliate anymore and turn him into a squishy puddle of confusion, self-doubt, and anxiety.

"After the finals, let's end this,"

Victor responded with silence, keeping his eyes locked with Yuuri. But Yuuri, nervous, faltered and finally let his eyes fall to his hands clenched nervously on his thighs.

Finally, Victor broke the silence. His voice was soft and strong, understanding but perplexed, as if trying to gauge how serious Yuuri was about his request.

"As you coach or…-?"

Yuuri suddenly looked back up at him, scared like his life had flashed before his eyes.

"Yes as my coach!" _No, he didnt want Victor to think about ending it with him romantically! He didnt mean it like that!_

And then Victor knew, from the round shiny button stare his student was giving him from under his blue rimmed glasses, eyes burning under the pressure of holding back tears. He knew what Yuri meant and he knew that yuri had seen and understood his emotions from earlier that day, watching Yurio skate. In fact, Yuuri had probably been thinking this since he picked him up from the airport after the Rostelecom, judging from the way he silently soaked Victor's shoulder in tears after Victor jokingly mentioned that his request to coach him till retirement sounded like a marriage proposal. Victors reactions today, watching the other competitors skate on the ice, had just solidified Yuuris decision. Victor had seen it coming, but part of him had wanted to refuse it. And as the intensity of the Grand Prix grew closer and Yuuri bent more and more towards Victor for mental support, Victor began to push his realization from the airport away. But he knew he couldn't be so delusional as to ignore it ever happening. That would be like ignoring a vital part of what makes Yuri his _precious katsudon Yuri_.

Yuri liked to have things under control. Sometimes it turned him into a nervous wreck, especially for those he loved, when trying to do the best thing for them. He didnt want to have to let them go in any way. And he didn't want his own efforts to go to waste. Like when he placed last in last years Grand Prix. He didnt want to acknowledge the devaluing of his past year of competitions bringing him up to this didnt not want to be in control of his fate.

But whatever Yuri was thinking, he had finally said it. As his coach, Victor was proud of him. And as his lover Yuri had touched his heart, making Victor fall in love all over again. But Yuri might not have realized that.

Yuri had sat in silence, staring down at his phone again, his face a maze of nervous wrinkles as he clenched his fist tight trying to hold back tears. He waited patiently, trying to calm himself down as Victor mulled over all his thoughts in his head. But then Victor thought it was finally time to comfort _his student_ one last time.

He got up from the window ledge across from Yuris bed, his bathrobe slowly loosening from around his waist. As he stood, he realized he was looming over Yuri, his shadow consuming Yuri from under him. It caused Yuri to cower even further into the bed like a cold, lost puppy. Yuri was so vulnerable right now.

"Yuri, can I teach you one last thing?"

Victor hummed down to Yuri, raising his hand to rest lightly on Yuris left shoulder. Under his fingers Victor could feel his student shaking, his shoulder warm from sweat. Yuri let out a light squeak, turning his head up to look at victor's hand resting on his shoulder

"Huh?"

Yuris eyes now followed Victors hand as he lifted it up from his shoulder and brought it up to run it through his damp hair. He rested his other hand on his waist now, nervously posing for Yuri who stared up at him like a child. Yuris wide, glowing innocent eyes made Victor freeze hold his tongue and almost letting him doubt his decision. But he let it slip anyways.

"This last night as your coach,  
… Victor Nikiforov paused for one _real_ second, mulling over everything. Everything, innocent to sultry he had shared with Yuri as student and coach. Everything daring and darling he felt for Yuri has his elder from the moment he clung to him and made that drunken request. And he knew. It had lead up to this. Because it had lead up to last night's shopping trip. It had lead up to the pair rings. So he completed his sentence.

"can I teach you how to make love?"


	2. Chapter 2

" _This last night as your coach,  
… Victor Nikiforov paused for one real second, mulling over everything. Everything, innocent to sultry he had shared with Yuri as student and coach. Everything daring and darling he felt for Yuri has his elder from the moment he clung to him and made that drunken request. And he knew. It had lead up to this. Because it had lead up to last night's shopping trip. It had lead up to the pair rings. So he completed his sentence._

" _can I teach you how to make love?"_

Yuri, who had been looking up at Victor with quivering eyes holding back tears, let a look of shock wash over his face. But Victor didnt look away. He watched as Yuris brain slowly developed the words Victor had just said, the reality of his request coming to surface. And then Yuri's mouth popped open, a small "o" as his cheeks flared red and he held his breathe,

"Wh-wha… what?!"

While Yuri sat their stuttery and malfunctioning under the embarrassment, Victor gracefully fell to sit on the bed beside him, opening his robe to bend and rest one knee next to Yuris lap, the inner white of his thighs exposed to Yuri. And Yuri had his eyes glued to Victor the whole time, that "o" frozen on his red face.

It looks like Victor would have to explain. So he took a deep breath, ready to spill his heart out.

"Yuri...," Victor moved his hand to hold Yuris and place it on his thigh,

"...You know, I've wanted you for so long."

Yuri watched Victor's face with a solid look, holding his breathe as he listened intensly.

Hed said all he wanted to say that night and was ready to hear Victor.

And if this is what Victor wanted to say, he was going to listen.

Victor grinned as he felt loosen the tension in his hands, gripping Victor's hand.

"And you've wanted me," he continued, moving his head closer to Yuri so he could bump his forehead with his. Yuri continued to give him all his attention, a serious stare on his face.

"I know it. Since that day in the banquet I've been in love with you,"

As he confessed this, Yuri pursed his lips and became even more serious. Victor frowned slightly but continued,

"But really," victor looked down at Yuris hand in his, now stroking the top of it with his thumb nervous and caringly,

"... how long before hand were you in love with me to display yourself like that for me that night?"

As he spoke, Victor look up again into Yuris eyes and tried to give him a tired smile but his steady voice cracked when he finally met Yuris gaze. A little of his insecurity, his hurt that Yuri had not remembered that night, was beginning to leak out of him. But he had to control it. For Yuri's sake.

In Victor's hand Yuris stiffened and Victor stopped stroking his thumb over it.

Yuri was probably hurt by what he just said, maybe beginning to feel guilty. Victor didn't want him to feel that way! He quickly regained his composure and spoke again, words coming to him as if memorized from a script. He only hopes they were the perfect words.

"Ask yourself. And think again. Do you really ought to act as bashful as you are now _considering how you acted that night_?-" Victor tried to speak steadily but his his voice cracking again with sadness. Realizing he wouldn't make it, he rushed to closed his eyes to stop Yuri from seeing the pools of tears, his lips beginning to quiver as dropped his forehead from Yuri's head to his shoulder.

Yuri's heart shook under the sudden heaviness in his heart and his head, like someone had pulled him back and baptized him in oil. He knew and realized now, _how much he had hurt Victor_. How inconsiderate, how immature, he had been to the man he loved. He felt Victor squeeze the hand on his thigh as he finally let a few tears escape and wet the fabric of Yuris jacket. Victor sniffed while Yuri sat in silence, the reality of him and Victor's relationship reverberating around him.

Here they were, his last Grand Prix. Eight month as Yuris coach, Victor had stood by him as his pillar of strength. Victor had given it all up to be with Yuri. And Yuri had played back like it was nothing more than flirting. And then when Victor had jokingly talked about marriage, how much had be likely been wanting to say it before hand? How long had he been waiting for Yuri to propose to him, hinting after the rostelecom, hoping that Yuri would take notice? And now that their relationship as coach and student was over, how long before he faced the reality of what kept them tied together? Their love.

Yuri finally began to grasp a solid understanding of Victor had asked him, _make love to him_.

Okay.

 _He wasn't going to let down Victor anymore._

But Yuri still felt hesitant, and as he slowly raised his free hand to hug Victor back, he stared at the back wall and thought,

 _This is my first time having a lover. I really wish I knew more of what to do….- to appreciate Victor._

Victor breathed steadily while Yuri began stroking his back.

 _...For now I can just follow Victor's lead._

As he thought this, Yuri let his marble eyes roll over the pearly skin of of Victor's right leg, bent beside him on the bed and shining in the light.

Then Victor came to his senses again and ,as he then let go of Yuri's hand on his thigh, pulled his face out off of Yuris shoulder and lifted both his hands to cup Yuri's face with. Yuri gasped at his sudden liveliness.

And then stared back at his slightly puffy eyes.

 _Oh no,... am I prepared?_

Victor was no longer shaking. Instead, a confident look in his eyes, he smiled slightly as he pulled Yuris dangerously close to him. Yuris stared, shocked, as Victors blue marbles sucked him in.

And then all he could think of was their pale blue, beating under his gaze. The only thing in the world was Victor's stare. And Yuri went limp in Victor's tight grip.

"V-Victor…."

Yuri cooed, slightly embarrassed by how close he was. When Victor didnt respond, his face frozen with demure, Yuri broke his gaze away from Victors eyes to look down.

And then he saw.

The shimmering collarbone , his chiseled chest and torso, and deep lines of his hipbones jutting out from under his robe. And his robe, the rolls of fluffy cotton, bundled around Victor's crotch securing his private from view. Yuri could tell Victor wasn't wearing any underwear.

Victor watched Yuri the whole time, waxing his body with his eyes. When he finally felt Yuri gasp, he figured he was looking at his crotch.

"It's all yours, _My Yurochka_ ~" Victor practically moaned at Yuri.

Cheeks still in his palms, Yuri turned beet red. His eyes grew wide as they quickly moved up to stare back at Victor. Victor had narrowed his gaze again and stared Yuri in like a cat, hungry and waiting for it's prey.

 _Back to the main lesson now, hmm Yuri?,_ even in his mind, Victor's voice hummed sultrily.

Yuris hands which had been out in the open air on both his sides, now rushed to pull lightly at Victors hands holding his face in place.

"V-Victor I-!"

Sweat was rolling down his forehead now and onto his nose as he nervously looked back into Victors oceanus gaze. But his tug was light, almost as if he didn't want Victor to let him go.

Yuri gasped again as Victor pulled his face even closer, his bangs brushing Yuris eyebrow and glasses,

" _Victor…._ "

Victor purred,

" _Yes Yuri?"_

Yuris eyes finally fell to the lust exuberating at him from Victor. He drooped his lids and began panting, Victor still holding tight to his cheeks and chin. He let loose the the heat of lust boiling his brain and glanced at Victor's lips. Pink. flush. Pursed into a small foxy smile.

"Victor i-" yuri sighed weakly. But before he could finish his sentence Victor pushed his cheeks together and squished out Yuris lips from his face for a kiss.

"-MMMM!-?!" Yuri eyes jumped open as he mutely cried into Victor's mouth.

Victor fluttered his eyes shut as Yuri squirmed in his hands, frantically trying to breath as Victor pushed his lips open wide with his hot tongue and sucked the air out of his lungs.

Then a smile dance over Victors lips and he let them loose from Yuris, opting now to stick out his tongue and lick Yuri's lips. He opened his eyes.

In his palms was Yuri Katsuki, completely and utterly melting, lips violated, heart and mind stolen.

 _I'm the man that got to steal Yuri Katsuki, prized to all those that know him, from the world._

Yuri opened his eyes slowly and panted for breath in the small space Victor had given him between their lips. He lost all composure in his body, and Victor began to feel the heavy weight of Yuri as he held him upright with his cheeks.

"Hah...hah... _hah"_ Yuri gasped and brought his hands up to adjust his glasses that had began sinking down his nose from the sweat. Victor watched with a foxy grin, amused.

He waiting till Yuri had finally fixed tinkering with his glasses and then _whoosh!_ snagged Yuris hands right from the air.

"Ah!" Yuri squeeled, blinking his eyes wide open to see Victors face centimeters away from his again.

But, instead of a cocky, mischievous smile,Yuri now saw that Victor was wearing an open frown and desperate low brow of need.

Victor held Yuris wrists up the air above his head,

" _Kiss me, Yuri_ "

Yuri, in his now drunk from love state, had falling right for Victors spell. But now Victor was asking him to take the initiative…

 _Do it, Yuri!_

So Yuri gulped, squeezed his eyes shut and pushed in for Victors lips, hoping he wouldn't miss.

But he did, and heard Victor giggle as Yuri opened his eyes and found his lips resting lightly on Victor's right eyelid. He quickly pulled away, mouth wide in shock and a deep blush washing over his face.

"S-sorry Victor!" Yuri yelped in a high pitched tone. An even wider smile broke Victors lips and he closed his eyes while he hummed with laugher and brought Yuris hands down from above his heads and to his chest. As his smile began to fade, Victor pushed himself closer with his one knee on the bed, moving half of his weight to his left foot which he planted on the carpet, and pulled Yuri's hands up to his collarbone. The robe around his chest swung in the open air.

"Try again, my Yurochko,"

Victor smiled and whispered at Yuri.

Yuri pouted a second before blushing and nodding just slightly.

 _I can do this!_ Yuri confided with himself. He set his eyes dead onto Victors lips, open into a small heart, ready for Yuri. Yuri tightened his grip on Victor's hands as he moved in, lifting himself slightly up with his knees so that he could reach Victor. He let his eyes slip shut as he sank his mouth onto Victors soft, warm petals.

He landed perfectly.

Yuri heard Victor giggle a little under his peck, innocent.

Hurt, Yuri pulled his lips away and eyes Victor narrowly. Victor opened his eyes and pouted.

Yuri growled,

"Victor!"

Victor chuckled and pulled up Yuris hands with his as he poked Yuri's nose with his index finger, the ring on his glinting in the small square of light showing between the two.

"I want _more_ , though~" Victor whined, smiling sheepishly at his _lover_.

Yuri obliged and thought for a second while he stared at Victor. He did think Victor would actually want more. _After they way I was at the banquet that night_ , Yuri coughed while thinking, _its no question why he would expect more._ Victor just looked back at him with round eyes, waiting patiently.

 _Okay, I can't let him down. I've got it in me, just move!_

Yuri held his breath and Victor dropped his eyes to watch him move his hands slowly away from his face towards Victor's neck, the fabric of his jacket shuffling slightly as he moved. They both watched Yuris slow hands, heart beating fast once Yuris fingertips grazed the blushing thin white canvas of Victor's neck. Victor smiled and looked back up at Yuri, his eyes sparkling with love.

"Treat me gently, Yuri," Victor cooed as Yuri ran his fingers curiously up Victor's neck, tracing his jawline and finally up to his cheeks. He slowly brushing away _his lovers_ bangs with one hand, eyes focused softly on Victor's face. His ring glinted next to Victors blue eyes, staring lustfully at him through their grey lashed. Yuri could feel the muscles on Victor's face pulse as he smiled weakly.

 _My_ _ **lover.**_ _ **Victor**_ _…._ _ **V-Vitya…**_

"Hai" Yuri whispered, hush, Japanese, before craning his head down to sink into a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

First, Victor and Yuri kissed at each other like too shy cats, one occasionally slipping out their tongue to lick the saliva off the others lips. The pressure was light and innocent, much to Victors dismay.

But both were working equally hard to learn the others prefered language of love.

Sometimes Yuri would whine, sewing his eyebrows together for a second, when Victor shoved his tongue a little deeper into Yuris mouth and sometimes Victor would mew and his jaw would quiver when Yuris tongue would dare to slip into his mouth and tickled the roof of Victor's mouth.

Saliva dropped slowly from the rope of lips the two pulled at shamelessly, plopping into the bed into shiny puddles for a few seconds before sinking away into the bed sheet.

Finally Victor pulled his head back and gasping for air.

He took a deep breathe.

Then he opened his eyes and found Yuri panting in his palms, looking with sparkling, desperate eyes at Victor, his glasses slipping off his nose and spit glossing his lips and around his mouth. His little lips rosy were and slightly swollen from the kissing.

" _Vkusnooo~..._ " Victor found the sight delectable and sighed as he licked his lips before opening his mouth wide and sinking in to suck Yuri's fat bottom lip.

Yuris heart was doing backflips as Victor ravished him, never letting him rest. He was glad Victor was taking the lead but he really did begin to wonder that maybe Victor wasn't the lead champion at kissing like Yuri thought he might be. Because saliva was dripping everywhere.

Maybe Victor was just being impatient.

 _Heh._

The thought made Yuri smile slightly as Victor continued to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

And then Yuri, lost in the bursting thumping of his own racing heart, yelped when he felt something bite below his Jawline.

"V-Victor!?" He squealed, looking down quickly to see Victor staring up with anrgy, slightly hungry-looking eyes.

" _Pay attention_ ," Victor growled, massaging Yuris shoulders with his fingers.

Yuri laughed nervously,

"Yes yes,"

 _He's more posesive than I thought._

 _Before tonight we've kissed only once_ , Yuri thought, nibbling at Victor's tongue as Victor opened his mouth for him.

 _How many times as Victor wanted to do it, but held back for my sake?_

Victor pulled himself away from Yuri suddenly,

" _Yuri",_

He huffed with arousal ,

" _Are you making fun of me, your coach?_ "

"Wha-what do you mean, Victor?" Yuri blushed at the word coach, revisiting Victors tacky line _"Make love to you"_ as he stared at Victor's angry face. It was the first he'd ever seen of it.

"Where is that eros I trained you in? I can't wait all night," Victor huffed, wiping the spit from his mouth as he brought the other hand to rest on Yuris shoulder.

 _Jealous, Impatient. That's the type of lover Victor Nikiforov is._

Yuri stared at Victor, who was still in his bath robe with his heated body. Whatever they did tonight would merit him another shower in a few hours.

 _But he's my lover. And I'm his._

Yuri grinned just barely, more inside his head than in real life.

"Okay Victor,"

Yuri growled, raising his hands to lay flat onto Victors exposed chest.

'What do you want?" yuri gawked in a strong, flat voice.

Victor grinned at Yuri, his eyes lustful and dark,

" _Show me your eros~"_ he whispered into the air, throwing his arms around Yuris neck and pulling him down with him as he sank back into the mattress.

" _And take off your clothes,"_ Victor hushed into Yuris ear.

Yuri, trying to maintain his eros, kept a straight face. But a blush still broke as he let himself have a wiggling grin, taking in the light, sweet smell of Victor's body wash.

Then Victor unwrapped his arms from Yuris neck and pushed him off of him lightly, looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Go," he said and motioned with his hand for Yuri to get undressed.

"Y-yes!" Yuri got up from the bed and clumsily walked to the bathroom, hanging his head between his shoulders as he tried to hide the blush on his ears.

Yuri stumbled back out of the hotel bathroom and into the dull lit bedroom, holding on to the bottoms of his boxers. Yuri had kept his glasses so he could see clearly.

Before he could look up to see Victor's reaction, he heard fabric whip the air and Victor called out in a strong voice,

"Naked,"

Yuri froze as he looked at the floor, shaking in his spot.

"N- _naked_?!" He whined, his heart dropping to the floor.

 _Oh my gosh this is really happening, Victor wants to see me. Naked!_

Yuri raised his eyes shyly to confirm with Victor through eye contact his request, but instead his eyes met with what was laying revealed to his on the bed.

Victor lay with his robe proudly open, encircling him like a cloud, his full body shining in the light including his crotch, with its well trimmed grey pubes, sitting in the middle of his perfect hips..

 _Of course naked oh my gosh naked Victor is naked._

Yuris mind rambled on as he stared without blinking at Victor.

"This isn't the first time- so don't act so surprised,"

Victor called out from across the room, seeing his little Katsudon nervously squirm at the view.

"Nor is this really the first invitation," Victor sighed in a low voice, half hurt but trying to not let it overtake the message. He needed to push Yuri a little more. Just until he came to terms with his Eros. So he could finally fuck Victor senseless.

"O-o-o-okay" Yuri squeaked in a hoarse voice.

Then victor had an idea-

'Wait!" Victor raised his hand and Yuri, who was still frozen, gave him his attention from across the room.

"Come stand here," Victor smiled again, moving his hand to motion to the floor next to him on the bed.

"Y-yes," Yuri croaked. He began to shuffle to Victor while looking down at the floor.

" _Hurry Yuri_ " Victor said in his high strung, uptight coaching voice with a sharp smile on his face.

"Yes!" Yuri shrieked, scrambling now to Victor.

Standing next to him, Yuri kept his eyes on the floor. But he could hear Victor chuckle to himself and the bed and his robe rustle as he got to his feet in front of him.

They stood close enough to where their toes were touching, Yuris petite silhouette lost in Victor's large slender figure standing over him. Victor smiled down at Yuri, cheeks in his palms, then slipped them down to pick up Yuris cold fingers. Yuri watched him like an bashful child, lazily batting his lashes and running his warm, pink tongue over his chapped top lip.

"Yuri, I want you. I love you. Don't you want me to?" Victor whined into Yuris ear.

"Y-yes" Yuri squeaked in english.

"But this won't do Yuri~ At this pace it will take you all night to satisfy me. Then how will you sleep for your performance tomorrow? You can't blame it on me~ I'm your coach!"

"S-sorry.." yuri groaned, unsure of what to do. He knew he wanted Victor, he just didn't know how to go about it.

Hed thought of Victor countless times. And he loved him, enough to want to marry him. But in expressing that love the way a married couple did…. Hes simply glad he's engaged to Victor for that. But after tonight it looks like Victor doesn't take pride in that part of him and wants to change that.

Victor laced his fingers through Yuris and he brought both their hands up to his chest. Yuri watched him, warm and breathing submissive.

 _I'll follow Victors lead._ Yuri thought to himself.

Seeing the glittering glaze covering Yuris eyes Victor gave a toothy, humbled grin.

 _This won't do._

Then he swooped his face closer to Yuris, his silver fringe sweeping over Yuris eyebrows. Yuri trembled from the tickle, letting his whole body vibrate. Still smiling, Victor could feel his tremble through his fingertips and he tightened his grip on Yuris fingers, massaging Yuris fingers uncomfortably through his. Victor watched as Yuri winced and frowned, letting a small gasp escape his mouth.

Both their faces sheltered from the light by Victors bangs hovering over Yuris head.

Yuris heart shook, _oh, I forgot he's my crazy russian idol coach with immeasurable experience._

Then Victor stuck out his tongue and moved his mouth towards Yuris chin.

Victor wanted to see his face embarrassed face he gasped even more. Because he didn't get to see it when they kissed.

And Yuri delivered perfectly.

His sockets of chocolate drunk in the intoxicating view of Victors sharp nose and soft cheek bones, his angular chin and pale pink lips, as Victor ran his tongue up Yuris right cheek and under his glasses, tugging them up to his eyebrows. A wide strip of saliva glowed on Yuris face and Yuri could see the blurry liquid blotching the bottom rim of his left lens.

 _Oh my god,_ Yurisucked in a sharp breath and sank his fingernails down into the backs of Victor's hands,still held up to Victor's chest.

Inside Yuris heart something bubbled. But, instead of this time bubbling up, it bubbled down. And it settled in his stomach. And his crotch. And Yuri began to feel it.

 _Now I want him._

Victor hummed to himself, slipping his tongue back in between his own lips, _oh my god yes, my yurochka._

He narrowed his eyes, displaying precision and control.

And then he whispered to Yuri,

"Kiss me"

And Yuri, mind suddenly blank with lust, launched himself with his toes into Victors lips, stealing the air out of Victors lungs.

Victor fluttered his eyes shut and couldn't help but smile into Yuris teeth, his heart trembling with joy.

 _That's it Yuri. I'm all and only yours to eat. Please realize this, Yuri._

Yuri closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, breathing in hard from his nose and pulling Victor closer. Victor's mouth had gone numb but he could hear the scandalous wet sucking and smacking sounds Yuris mouth was making against his.

" _Mmmh~_ "

He vibrated a high-pitched moan into Yuris mouth to tell Yuri he loved it.

And while Yuri kissed him vigorously, Victor slipped his hands out of Yuris from under his chest and rested them on Yuris waist, rubbing his bare, hot skin up and down.

Yuri, whose eyes had sealed themselves shut, and popped his lips off of Victor and clenching his fists while crying hoarse moans as Victor moved his warm palms inward and massaged the deep V cut of his hip bones with warm, long fingers. Victor giggled, opening his eyes narrowly to see Yuri's heating face.

Yuris tongue hung out of his red mouth and he panted, his eyes a well of arousal.

"Victoruuu~..." Yuri rumbled, the sound coming from deep within his chest.

Yuri was accepting this, completely weak to Victors touch.

 _My Yuri…._

Victor pressed his fingers deeper into Yuris hips and Yuri gasped and hissed,

" _Haa-aa...aahah…!"_

his hot breath blowing down Victor's face and neck. Victor's chest tingled.

Watching Yuris aroused face through his silver bangs, He moved his hands up quickly from Yuri's hipbones and onto his stomach. Yuris breath hitched and he quickly yanked one arm back from behind Victor's neck to slap his hand over his mouth before he let out a high pitched groan,

" _Ooaahuh!_ " half of the angelic sound lost under his hot hand.

Victor frowned, holding Yuri close to him with his right hand on the middle of his lower back.

After moaning Yuri had thrown his head away from Victors and let it lull backwards with one hand still over his mouth. His clenched his eyes and furrowed his brows, the blue rims of his glasses sparkling in the light shining on his face as he held back tears. One of his feet rose off the ground, like a princess, as Victor massaged his sensitive spot.

 _But Yuri, you have to know that I'm not this patient of a lover,_ Victors thoughts clouded his mind as as began running the tips of his fingers of his left hand up and down Yuri's belly button. Each time he grazed lower and lower to Yuris crotch, slowing down and pushing his nails harder under Yuris tight navy blue boxer briefs. He finally went low enough to where he's ultra-sensitive nerves sat and Yuri hissed into the hot air, lifting hand off of his mouth,

"Victooaarr…!"

Victors stomach clenched and his heart shook at the sound of Yuri crying his name.

"Yuhuhuriii…." Victor giggled and huffed under the intensity of the feeling. And then he remember own cock, now twitching in the small gap he held between Yuris waist and his own.

 _I guess it's time to start._

Yuris head had fallen back to where his hot neck, growing and shrinking from his heavy breathing. Victor continued to run his fingertips up and down Yuris stomach and crotch. Then he craned his head down, brushing his shining fringe over Yuris shoulder and he sank his chin into Yuris neck and looked down behind Yuris back. Ear on his neck, Victor could hear Yuris pulse through his veins, and felt the clammy sweat rippling down Yuris skin.

Victor turned his head up from looking down at Yuris back and murmured into Yuris hair.

"Yuri, are you paying attention?"

Yuri had been lost in Victor's touch but came back for a second to catch his breath and nod vigorously for Victor.

His own breathing had began becoming laborious as his cock twitched harder and harder each time Yuri tightened his grip around Victor's neck.

"You're gonna do this for me later,"

Victor huffed, turning his head back down to see his left hand, ring glinting in the light, holding Yuris heaving back.

Yuri let out a small whimper,

" _Hai!_ "

before Victor pushed his warm fingers down under the front of Yuris boxer briefs.

 _Yuri, my sunshine. Yuri,_ _ **LyubImaya moyA**_ _*my sweetheart_

 _Let me make you come._


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hi~I was originally supposed to complete this story before episode 12 was released but clearly i didn't get to it. I wrote ahead but never filled in the gaps. But! Despite it no longer following the canon plot and victors precious crying, I will finish this alternative episode 11 smut scene 3. I kept on getting email notifs about more followers and was like shoot, I need to finish this**

 **Sorry for its sudden change in style** ~

His fingers, cold, started out slow, crawling over Yuris lower abs before finally tickling the start of Yuris hard cock jutting at a 90 degree angle out of his pelvis.

Victor heard Yuri gasp escape the hot hand covering his mouth.

His heart jumped, and he let the adrenaline lead him stick his tongue out as he focused on gently stretching his fingers under Yuris cock without causing too much friction. But anywhere Victor's cold fingers brushed Yuri felt his skin tingle.

And he couldn't help panting.

 _He's sensitive_

 _Almost too sensitive._

As Victor began to wrap his fingers around Yuris cock, jutting out of his pelvis like a steel pipe, He felt Yuri shake in his grip.

 _Concerningly sensitive,_

Victor let his hot tongue slip out of his mouth and rested it on his upper lip, concentrating on keeping Yuri from fainting.

 _Why is it?_

Troubled, Victor sighed

"Yuri,"

and began to pull his damp fingers out of Yuris underwear.

"mm?" Yuri gave an innocent, aloof reply to Victor.

Victor pulled his head away from Yuris shoulder and dipped Yuris back into the bed, hanging his face over Yuris. A harsh hue of red stained Yuri's cheeks as he stared back at Victor's eyes.

 _Oh no,_ Yuri thought,

 _Did I do something wrong?_

For the first time, Yuri sounded disappointed,

"Wh-why Victor?"

Yuri pouted under his deep blush, nervousness laced tightly with disappointment in his tone as his voice cracked.

Yuri lay with both his arms now out beside him, sinking slightly into the white fluffy sheets of the mattress with his weight. The light shone on Victor's silver hair, causing it to glow as he moved his gentle, grinning face down to Yuris chest.

"Just like you are learning, I too am learning about the needs and guidelines for pleasing my partner," Victor said, closing his eyes to let his long lashes and cold tip of his nose brush Yuris skin as he ran his lips lightly down Yuris chest.

"It is important to understand the sensitivities of your lover, Yuri. And I realised you are sensitive so,"

 _Phuuuuuu~_

Yuris eyes went wide as Victor blew a thin, hot line of air right onto Yuris belly button and and his ears pounded with blood as he watched Victors bangs flutter from the wind, the air sending prickles up his stomach and tying a knot in his chest. His chest went heavy from the sensation and he knitted his eyebrows together from the sensory overload as he raised his head to look at victor.

He carefully placing his hands over his gaping mouth while locked eyes with Victor.

His chocolate gaze melted from the steam bursting out of those glowing, geyser hot eyes.

"I'll be gentle,"

 _Im melting_

Was all Yuri could think.

 _Melting…._

The hot wet sounds, the feeling of Victors sweaty breathe on the inside of his thighs, the gentle ticklish brush of Victors silk bangs on his quivering hip bones, all those melted into mush as Yuri sank into the pulling sensation of Victor's mouth.

 _Melting…~_

Hot like an oven, the heat at its highest, blinding his view of the pale ceiling with streaks of burning white as Victor ran his slippery tongue up and down Yuri's fully erect cock.

Yuri couldn't hear himself gasping over the pounding in his chest.

 _Meltinnng!~_

Seeing Victors perfect pink lips take him in and watching Victors fat tongue dip into Yuris tip made Yuris senses go numb.

 _Meltinnnn- no!_

 _Oh no im-_

 _Im Cumming!_

 _Cumming…!_ Yuri lost control of himself, his mind going white.

 _C-cumming!-_

" _V-ictor-!"_ The shout left Yuris lips but his cock took controlled over him, yanking his hand up from beside his hips and grabbed Victors soft head in place, forcing Victor's mouth down onto Yuri as he burst cum from his tip.

" _mmmmh!-"_

Victor barely had time to think as he winced when the cum, thick like gel, swirled around under his tongue, the bitter taste violating the depths of his throat. His groan vibrated onto Yuris cock and Yuri shook underneath him.

 _Oh boy_ ,

Victor tried to recollect his thoughts as he sucked the rest of the seed down his throat and to his stomach.

 _Oh Yuri~_

Victor slowly popped his swollen lips off of Yuris wet cock, the suction causing slick sounds of spit and liquid to bubble between his lips as he pulled his mouth away.

" _Yuri..."_ Victor huffed.

Victor took deep breathes, hanging his head over Yuris chest, afraid to look up and see Yuris horrified face. Victor locked his gaze on Yuris cock.

And a mischievous grin rippled across his face.

The thick member twitching nervously,the heavy veins pumped blushing blood fervently up and down the muscle as Victor stared with _hungry_ eyes.

A wheel inside Victor turned, clicked into place, and his stomach clenched from excitement.

 _Yuri, ...Zoloste_

Victor finally turned his face up to lock his grin with a beet red, nervous, shaking stammering Yuri who was lost to what was going on after hed just forcefully come in Victor Nikiforovs mouth.

"Oh Yuri~" Victor sang, pounced up to grab Yuris shoulders and pulled Yuris whole body over him as he fell back into the bed.

 _*Lyubov moya_

 _You're too precious to be real!_

" _I love you!~_ " Victor cried as he snuggled his nose into Yuris hair, Yuri all sorts of stuttering mumbling nervousness.

 _*Zoloste=my gold_

 ***** _Lyubov moya= my love_

 **~Not over yet! Victor still needs to take his gold up the ass!~ Omg sorry for my vulgarity but I realized I needed to speed this shit up. The ideas just kind of animate and disappear from my head I loose track~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Hi! Sorry for the weird hours of updates. I stay up till the wee hours of the night to focus on this. So I can take my time. Anyways, I was editing and editing so that my version of Yuri and Victor weren't so radically, shittingly different from the real characters. But they still act like cheesy porn stars. Bc not everyone is experienced enough in love to give you the perfect sensual sex. But I'm trying, okay. Also, I believe the initial plot placement of the story should diverge from the original episode 11 placement bc after ep 12 i realized they were to pure for this kind of sex. But meh, im too deep inside this AU. I also feel pressured from the steady stream of horny, desperate followers my lamo porn story is collecting. So** _ **here**_ **, this is more for yall thirsty mofos than for my personal artistic enjoyment.**

 **Teasing, im also a thirsty mofo who loved writing this. Okay, I'm done with my rant and on to the badly written porn :3**

 **Listen to** **/z3kcwwz** **on loop( right click on video, select loop tab) for full effect :D! Enjoy the heavy petting LMAO still haven't reached the climax TTWTT~next chapter bc obvious cliff hanger is obvious~**

After throwing Yuri on his back, Victor opened his legs and crawled up right over Yuri.

"Now Yuri,"Victor said, smiling as he grabbed one of Yuris squirming hands from the bedsheet and placed it on top of his upper left thigh "While you were changing I went ahead and prepared myself a little,"

A light blush sprayed Victor's cheeks as he curved his back to stick his butt high in the air.

"W-w-whatdoyoumean?", Yuri squeaked.

A grin flickered over Victor's face while he pinned Yuri down to the bed, his lover's wrists held tight in his hands.

" I mean," Victor said as he lifted Yuris right wrist from the bed, lead it over his back,and placed it on the left cheek of his soft, round ass. "I want you,"

He kept his eyes locked with Yuris while he laced his fingers with Yuris right hand on his butt and pulled them in between his cheeks.

Victor sighed onto Yuris tomato red face as he lead Yuri's finger deeper, deeper into his ass.

Until Yuri felt his finger touch a flat plastic circle. His eyes darted towards Victors crotch but he only saw Victors promiscuous cock in the air between his thighs. His heart nearly leapt out of his throat at the sight and he shot his gaze back at Victor's face.

Victor winked, watching his flustered lover, and said in a soft, melodic voice,

"It's all yours,"

Yuris brain overheated, flickering blank like a rebooting computer screen. Reality tortured his sanity.

Victors ass. Victors butthole. His anus. His rectal cavity.

 _His stairway to heaven._

 _His precious burial ground._

 _His secret garden._

 _His luscious, frilly gap._

Victors…

Victors!

"Yuri?" Victor said, pouting at Yuris overcast gaze.

Yuri shouted out of his trance,

"YES!", and Victor jumped a little.

Then, he grinned, "C'mon Yuri, my arm is getting tired." holding Yuri's other hand firm inside of him, never letting it escape.

"W-w-what do you want me to do?!" Yuri shrieked, unable to control the tone of his voice.

Victor giggled at the sight of Yuri losing himself for hundredth time. Victor stared deep into Yuris eyes, the first flames of greed beginning to spark.

"Take the plug out," Victor cooed to Yuri and pulled Yuri ontop of him as he falling lightly into the bed on his back, throwing his legs around Yuri and locking him to his skin,

"And fuck me," He finished.

Their sweaty skin stuck together like glue and Yuri stared at Victor's lips, his own quivering in utter disbelief.

The heat on his right hand traveling up his arm, boiling his heart. A growing tension in his stomach, a whining strain on his hard-again cock which twitched against Victor's soft inner thigh, caused Yuri to catch his breathe.

 _Victor!_

Yuri leaned his head down and let his eyes fall the to treasure between Victors open legs. _God, I feel I might die tonight_ , Yuri's eyes bubbling over with a new, carnal curiosity for the warmth on his left fingers as his eyes traced down Victor's chest.

 _But if I made it to heaven -just send my soul back here, to this very moment,_

Victor's chest and rose and fell under Yuris, his cock twitching up against Yuris chiseled stomach.

Yuri stared at Victor's cock up until Victor got tired of his gawking and snapped at him,

"Yuri!"

"Yes!?" he squealed, flipping his blushing face back to face Victor.

" _Don't keep me waiting, Yuri~_ "Victor whined and thrust up lightly into Yuris stomach, letting his hard cock knock against Yuris belly button.

"Yes!" Yuri gulped, and he focused his eyes down on Victor's shining pectoral muscles as he pushed his fingers up against the edges of the round plastic knob.

Biting his tongue, he tried to grip the smooth plastic with his fingers. But they kept on loosing against the tight clutch of Victors muscles and jabbing the flesh around the plug. Each time, he pried at the plastic, focusing intensely, and failed .The thin strings of his fabric of patience snapped and unraveled with each unnervingly unsuccessful tug.

Until finally Yuri clicked his tongue and said to Victor,

"Victor, you're holding on too tight," too focused to notice how crude his comment was.

"You need to relax-"Yuri began in his matter-of fact tone and then moved his eyes up to look at Victor but choked on what he saw.

Victor stared at him with dangerously lit half lidded eyes, his tongue hanging out of the finger-licking promiscuous grin sewn onto his face to touch his his left index finger lightly, his eyebrows arched in shameful awh for Yuris boldness.

He was _so_ turned on.

"V-Victor-?!" Yuri choked on his breathe. Victors stare shared 1000 times the sultry mess he made himself that drunk night in China.

And then, staring at Victor's proud, horny face Yuri realized something: He did this. He made Victor make that face. And a hungry, growling desire bubbled inside Yuris stomach, toasting his brain. His face broke into a chancy grin

" _Victor,_ " Yuri teased as he slowly twirled his index finger around the muscles holding tight to the plug end. His newborn power pumping through his veins at full speed.

" _hmmmm?_ "Victor hummed underneath him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pushing up at his thin, flush top lip with a long finger- his habitual face of anticipation. His eyes flared green and blue with excitement.

Staring at Victor's bubbling face, his lips wet from the drool threatening to escape, Yuri had an idea. He pulled his hand out of Victors ass, squeezing Victors fingers firmly between his as he brought them up and around to Victors lips. Victor didn't look away from Yuri as he did until Yuri pushed Victors index finger away and began to stick his own sweaty, soft finger between Victors wet lips. Victor's eyes went wide as Yuris salty skin tried and successfully pushed into his mouth and kneaded at his hot tongue beating against his teeth.

" _Yuri,_ " Victor moaned onto Yuris hand, his lips tickling at Yuris skin, tasting the salt of his own body mixed with Yuri's scent on the tips. And then he opening them into a wide, wobbly smile. Saliva threading his open mouth as Yuri smirked and pushed his fingers in deeper.

"Aah-" Victor gasped, feeling Yuri scratch the top of room of his mouth with his nails. Then he closed his lips around Yuris fingers, wrapping his tongue between them and sucking them like a popsicle. All the while, Yuri let hot sighs escape his lips as he watched Victors erotic face.

Victor looked good enough to eat. Not that he didn't always look like the most handsome man on the planet. But the face he made now ,Yuri realized, like a melting hot fudge sunday, he had to keep from the whole world. It was only for himself. A face only Yuri could make him make.

Yuri twirled his finger around slowly in Victor's hot, mushy mouth and tickled underneith Victors tongue before tugging out his fingers from Victor's suctioned lips. They made a slick popping sound as they slid out, glossy with warm saliva glistening and dripping down onto Victors chin.

Victors stared down at them and let out a airy giggle, eager for Yuri to continue.

Yuri kept the carnal grin smacked on his face as he slowly moved his hand back under Victors round buttcheeks and pushed his slick fingers in, digging for the plug.

His grin turned hot and his eyes glinting,horny, when he felt his nails knock at the hot plastic crown of the plug.

Fingers now well lubricated and pulpy, he massaged the stretched muscles around the plug, biting down on his lip as he watched Victor blush underneath his judgemental stare.

"C'mon Victor, be a _good coach for me_ ," Yuris husky, scratchy sigh got trapped in the small, steamy space between his and Victor's face and chest. Victor raised his ringed hand to caressed his own face, dusting his cheek with feathery, delicate taps as he bathed in Yuri's devilish attention. " _Finally, my playboy…. I've captured you again_ ", Victor hummed in his mind, a sharp, v shaped smile sewn onto his lips.

Eventually Yuri felt the success of patient kneading and wet massaging as one fingertip slipped into the squishy, soft skin around the plug and rested on the plastic bend of the handle. His eyes went wide and a blush covered his face, Victors gleaming grin nearly almost distracting him from the task at hand. But he managed to hold his breath and quickly dug another finger and even his thumb into the tight hole, Victor wincing underneath him as his fingers wormed around the knob and stretched at his hole.

"Ah-y-yuri-wait!" Victor barely whispered, feeling an uncomfortable stretching, before Yuri caught a good grip on the knob and turned it just slightly to loosen Victors grip on it before yanking it _harshly_ out of Victors ass.

" **AAAH-**!" Victor cried out.

Shaking, he threw his hands around Yuris square shoulder on top of him, pulling him down to dig his nails deep into the soft flesh. "HAH-hah,hah….hah" he whimpered between his panting breaths, feeling his hole pulsing open and twitching around the cold air assaulting his insides. Tears began to pool in his furrowed eyes and Yuri grinned down at the round blue orbs before leaning in to kiss them off. He hurriedly sank three fingers into the pulsing hole underneath him. Feeling Yuri stretch him back fully, Victor bit his tongue as he held in his cry. Yuri barely gave his ass any time to rest between the fat navy blue plug resting behind Yuri on the mattress and his fingers. He turned his face to the side, resting his flushed cheek on the soft pillow as Yuri worked at his ass impatiently. As Yuri thrusted and stretched him out, Victor stared at the wall in delirium, lost in the painful, hot sensation.

Shortly following the sexual assault, he felt a soft brush against in neck.

Yuri cowered his face down into the Victor's neck and buried his hot face between Victors ear and collarbone, nipping at his skin tenderly.

 _Is he trying to comfort me?_

Victor questioned, moving his head to watch Yuri but unable to see anything more than the slowly moving black silky head tickling his chin. He rested his chin into Yuris head. The pain deep underneath him still cooked his mind, eating away at his energy. But Yuri, eager on multitasking, continued his work; Victor could feel his hot breath between his gasps for air as he sucked on his pulsing skin. Victor ran a free hand through his silky silver hair, staring dry eyed at the wall as the icy pain of the fingers in him began to melt against the warmth of Yuris love.

 _Unlike what Yakov says, Yuri is quite good at comforting me. Even if I am his coach._

Grinning weakly to himself, Victor watching Yuri work diligently from the edge of his eyes, the black black furry head barely move as he kissed heatedly at the same spot on Victor's neck.

Suddenly Victors pulse quickened when he felt a tight pull on the skin between his ear and collarbone. It sent rippled of euphoria down Victors spine, erasing the painful stretching in his ass for a second.

 _Was that…?_

And then it returned. This time it was a much larger wave, and Victor felt the grit of Yuris teeth pull at his skin as he rode the pleasant sensation through to his cock. Victor blushed, letting his head sink deeper into the pillow, bringing his other hand up from Yuri's shoulder to lace up through Yuri's soft hair.

Yuri now worked obediently at the hickey, sucking, licking, and pulling with his teeth. Victor held his breath, occasionally exhaling in sharp gasps and pleased to be distracted from the pulsing pain in his ass as he massaged Yuris scalp lovingly with his fingers.

Sucking one final time before plucking his lips off the skin and lifting his head back to marvel at his work,Yuri licked his small lips as Victor let a sinful, sighing moan escape him. The final suck had released the knot of tension, and it just popped. It caused his cock to twitch even harder against Yuris stomach. But Yuri, eyes plastered to the red and purple beauty mark artistically tainting Victors pearly skin, didn't even notice.

 _A mark of my territory,_ Yuri smirked to himself.

Victor was glad he had the grit to hold out on his boner for so long. Though he really should have came once by now. Only now the pricking pain in his ass kept him from cuming. He'd have to make Yuri make him come from behind.

 _Ah, He's turning me into a mess,_ Victors warm grin was noticed by Yuri as he fluttered his eyes up to stare innocently at Victor, done with inspecting his art piece. His fingers, the fourth gone in unnoticed by Victor, pushing still deeper into his lover and now _noticeably_ more eagerly.

 _How can he manage such an innocent face while violating me like this_ , Victor half chuckled, half cried in his mind to himself as he ogled at the timid pout on Yuris face as he kneaded deeper into his ass.

And then he struck something.

"Ah!" Victor gasped and his eyes went wide as he stared into Yuris coy grin. He plucked his hands out of Yuri's hair to cover his mouth with as Yuri began flicking his finger up into the tender spot in Victor's ass, causing him to leak moans and new precum.

Yuri was clearly enjoying himself. For him, this was some next level shit. Sinful, but because it was with Victor it felt pure. Because to him Victor was always pure. Victor was an angel, never to be tainted. And so Yuri lightly kneaded at the prostate inside Victor with his finger one last time before cramping his fingers and very gently pulling them out. He watched, like a live art show of unimaginable value, as air rushed back to Victor's lungs and his face went flush with color and life again.

"Victor," Yuri spoke tenderly, leaning down to place a delicate kiss on Victor's chapped lips as he poised his hard self against Victor's soft, lush opening now well prepped for him.

"I'm going in,"

Victor held back tears from the sudden aching gap in his behind again and caught his tongue in his throat, unable to respond over the sensory explosion.

Victor was too pure. That's why no one could see him like this. That's why Yuri had to make him feel good, so that his sin against Victor was worth it. He had to protect Victors chastity. He loved him too much to leave him empty, without care.

 **~Yay, No more heavy petting! I'm learning so much about myself as writer through this. Like that I'm really bad with plot spacing :D and know how to build tension but never deliver. But I promise there WILL be the skoodilypooping in the next chapter. Yuri finally got his eros~ There was that weak blowjob before hand, but idk if that counts since it was so badly written. :P Bruh, I'm learning as I go. I'm like Phichit, first one is go hard or go home XD~ Ciao Ciao til next update~~~**


End file.
